Fairy God
by NatsuLT
Summary: The story of two destined to be lovers and their adventures to be. This is how I would continue fairy tail after the GMG arc :). Copyright - Hiro Mashima. NaLu!
1. The Beginning

Author's note.

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic ever and I hope it turn out great. Since I've read most of the NaLu fanfics here I've decided to write my own. The longer one's such as "The flame of a rose" get's stuck in my head more than those pesky One Shots so this one will be quite large I suppose. I already have the whole story planned in my head. I know the beginning is a bit gloomy, but I always thought that a sorrowful beginning ended with a cheerful ending is always better. I'm planning on making one descriptive lemon and if you think this is just another Romance fanfic your mistaking J. Don't want to give spoilers but there will also be epic fights along with some tension, unlike other fanfics I'll be writing 1/3 of the fanfic about their Future instead of 1 chapter.

**I would also like to give a shotout to -zippy44- and HinamoriMomi21 on deviant art, for their amazing art skills and to Flame and Keys studios ( user/KeysFlamesStds) for giving me inspiration.**

Review pwease J

Fairy God by NatsuLT

**Chapter 1 – The Past and The Present**

Three days have passed since that incident with future Rogue and Dragons, during these three days all members of Team Natsu were laying in an infirmary thinking what happened over that crazy week. Since Fairy Tail won Grand Magic Games they've received a lot of attention from the press, especially Natsu after his fight with Sting and Rogue and not to mention winning against future Rogue.

Natsu was dreaming about what future Lucy had told him that she lost him and that she never wanted to relive that experience again. He woke up as the bright sunlight was shinning at his face after he wiped his eyes and began having thoughts about how Lucy felt about him, he wondered if she had feeling for him because ever since Natsu had met her in Hargeon from her scent he knew that she was going to be his Mate even if he has to wait forever.

**Natsus's P.O.V**

"Does she realy _like_ like me?" Natsu wondered in his mind. He never knew much about "love", all he knew is that Lucy was and is the person he wants to spend all his time with. He remembered when he was 7 years old and Igneel told him about what "love" is and how a dragon can love only one person in his life even if that person or dragon doesn't him back.

**-Flashback-**

"Igneel, what are you thinking about?" asked the young child.  
"Your future" replied the giant red-scaled dragon.  
"What about my future? Is it going to be fun?" the boy was eager to know.  
"You might not yet understand this yet Natsu, but your future is destined to be **greater than anyone's you'll ever meet**. Well maybe except the person you'll spend your life with." Igneel answered Natsu with a sad expression on his face/  
"What do you mean by a 'person I'll spend my life with'? And why would that person make you fell sad?" Natsu was very curious because he had never seen Igneel sad before.  
"I'm not sad about that person Natsu, she'll make you happier and stronger than ever before she will be your Mate" Igneel said when changing his expression from sad to a grin.  
"My mate? You mean like my best friend? Wow I can't wait to meet her if she's going to make me powerful." Natsu was jumping out of joy.  
"Natsu. Your mate is your partner at life, mates are bound to meet each other in their lives. There is only one person destined to be your mate, even thought humans have the tendency you live their life carelessly by having multiple mates, us dragons and out children are destined to only one mate per life, they'll both be 'pure' until that fateful night when a dragon or a dragon slayer claims his mate." Igneel explained to Natsu.  
"What do you mean by 'pure'?" Natsu asked the dragon with curiousity in his eyes.  
"When the time comes you'll know." The dragon replied with a smile.

**-End of flashback-**

"What's going on with you Natsu? You have to stop getting these ideas. Maybe if I just aske-" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Ex-Excuse m-me, may I-I come in?" An unfamiliar voice was heard behind the door.  
"Who are you?" Natsu asked with a bit of anger in his words.  
"U-Uhm I'm a reporter from Sorceress magazine. I want to int-interview y-you, Natsu Drag-neel." Reported stuttered with fear in her words.  
Natsu started to think why would she be afraid of him, it's not like he had done anything to her, when he remember how he'd always udes to burn Jason (the old reported) and never let him interview him. He remembered it was something about his smell.

"Aye, come in." Natsu answered with a cheerful tone. "Maybe they'll finally start writing about how awesome I'm instead about what I destroyed" Natsu mumbled quitly.  
The door opened and the reported came in covering herself with an anti-burn gel.  
"You don't have to worry I'm not gonna burn you weirdo" Natsu started laughing.  
"Uhm.. Ma-may I start the interview now?" She asked with a bit of doubt in her voice as if she's still of the fire mage. Well let's face it, who wouldn't be scared. That man just rode a freaking burning dragon and fought an evil mage from the future.  
"Yosh! Let's do it" Natsu said with a grin on his face.  
"Uhm.. OK. First question : How do you feel after winning the tournament even with the seven year gap? Reporter asked calmly after seeing Natsu's grin.  
"Happy." Natsu answered with a stupid expression like 'that's a stupid question'. " I mean we kicked their asses without a sweat."  
"Alright… Next questi-" Before the reporter could finish her sentence, Natsu shouted "Lucy!" as she was stepping in his room with bandages all over her body.  
"Hey Natsu! How are you feeling?" Lucy asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"I'll be going now" The reporter said while gathering hew papers. " Oh no.. You can stay I don't mind" Lucy blushed even more when she realized what the reported was thinking.  
"I'm sorry, but I really have to be going now." Reported said after storming out of the room and closing the door on her way.  
" What a weirdo" Natsu said.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The second day has passed since the crisis ended. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, but Lucy wasn't thinking about the morning because she hardly slept through the night as she was thing about her encounter with her future self and her with Natsu. She was thinking how much pain she should have went through, losing all her closest friends along with her father which she had lost when she came back from Tenrou island. But still after all that pain she still managed to smile in Natsu's arms. She started thinking just how much he meant to her, when suddenly

"Ah! That's right. I still have her diary" She said with a smile.

When she took it in her hands she immediately felt goose bumps through out her body and she wondered if she really should open in. "It's only a diary, what's the worse that could happen. It's not like I'm ready someone else's diary" She started arguing with herself. When she opened the diary she started crying. She was broken after seeing dried up blood stains and tears, she could only imagine how much pain she must have went through after she lost everything. When she opened the last page she started blushing after seeing what was written.  
"If only I could see you one more time, If only I could tell you how much I love you Natsu." It was no secret to Lucy that she had feelings for him, but she never confessed to him.  
"What do I have to lose? She thought to herself. " Oh right.. My friendship my dignity my self-esteem" she continued arguing with herself inside her mind until she again saw the diary and tears started flowing from her eyes.  
"Ok Lucy, It's time to get up, no more wasting your precious time." The word time echoed in her mind. When she remembered losing 7 years in Tenrou island and now her future self losing time which she valued the most after her los.

As our young blonde was walking down the hallway she saw a certain bluenette carrying books in a hurry.

"Hey Lu-chan. Are you feeling better?" Levy asked with a smile.  
"Yeah. Much better thanks to Wendy's and Chelia's healing, how 'bout you and Gajeel" Blonde asked with a devilish smile.  
"Fine, thank you Lu-chan" Levy nodded with a blush. " Oh you just reminded me, here take this book, it helped me a lot to understand about Gajeel. I think it'll help you get closer to Natsu-kun aswell" Levy smiled when she saw her friend's cheeks turning red.  
"Why would I need to know about Natsu! It's not like we're dating or anything like that." Lucy shouted with her face turning completely red." Speaking of Natsu, how's he doing?" Lucy asked Levy.  
"I heard he's still sleeping" Levy answered when handing Lucy a book called "Dragon's behavior" as she continued walking down the hallway.  
"Bye Lu-chan", "Bye Levy-chan" The girls bye'd to each other and went their ways.  
Lucy went back to her room, sat down on her bed and slowly opened the mysterious book Levy handed her.  
"Dragon's behavior huh… Well, I wonder if there's anything useful here" The young blonde when exhaling her breath. She opened the first page and saw a note, on it there was written " Each dragon has his characteristics, but every dragon and dragon slayer follow certain rules." After reading that the celestial mage thought "Great… I wonder how this book will help me get into Natsu's thick skull". She immediately skiped to section about the dragon's love life.

"Dragon's show little to none affection for the opposite sex, they tend to view other dragons as close friends or foes." "That's Natsu alright…" Lucy said out loud. "However it is unknown how, but a dragon is destined to love only one female per life, his mate. When first meeting her, he immediately knows it's her but willingly he'll act as if she's nothing more but a friend. Looking from aside it'll look as they are just close friends, but the dragon will unconsciously try to spend as much time as possible with mate or even sleeping near her habitat." "No no no no, that can't be.. he just sleeps at my bed just because it's comfortable. That's right it must be it." Lucy started arguing again in her mind. "Dragon are very intelligent beings, although at first sight they may seem as they are thinking only on instinct, dragons think years or even decades in advanced, that's why they might live as friends along side their mates until they are ready to 'claim' them." "Uhm.. I've never thought of it that way. I couldn't find anything about dragons being angry at their friends unless it's a rival thing." Lucy said quietly with relaxation in her words. "Maybe I'll just ask him tomorrow when he wakes up" Blonde said with confidence when she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

So much for chapter 1, hope you like it :) I'll be uploading these daily so stay tuned.


	2. Confession

A.N.  
As promised daily uploads ^^. Review please.

**Chapter 2 - Confession**

The next felt promising for our young mages. Lucy got out of her bed still with a lot of confidence from last night. "I have a good feeling about today" She said with a big smile on her cheeks as she started dressing. "I wonder if Natsu is still asleep" She whispered quietly in the hallway walking towards his room, when suddenly she heard another female voice coming out of the room. " It's probably Lissana" Lucy thought while starting to rethink about what she said earlier.  
When she stepped into a room she saw a young reporter interviewing Natsu. "Well that's a first, since when Natsu started to care about what others were thinking. Well it's a first time for everything eh?" She started talking in her mind again with blood starting to rush to her cheeks.  
The reporter quickly left the room leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.  
"Hey Luce, how are feeling?" Natsu asked when giving her one of his childish grins.  
"Better" She immediately answered. "No pain just a bit sore on few places, and how bout you Mighty Dragon Slayer?" She giggled with her cheeks turning pink-ish.  
"Now's the time to ask" They both shouted in their heads.  
"Hey.. .Luce" "Uhm… Natsu" They interrupted one another with both of their faces turning red.  
"Uhm y-you go first Lu-ce" Natsu stuttered while making a huge grin on his face.  
"I wonder what he wants to tell me, I can see him blushing. No – That can't be it. Is he really going to confess or I'm just making this up in my mind?" Blonde started talking again to herself in her mind with her face turning more red-ish each second. "No, n-no, you go first Natsu" Lucy answered him.  
" Uhmmm… how do I put his Luce… C-can I ask you a favor?" The fire mage started burning up with those words coming out of his mouth.  
Lucy saw that he was getting nervous. " Oh my god. Is he really going to confess?" Again she drifted off to her mind. "Of course Natsu, you saved my life countless times. You can ask me anything" The blonde replied with a smile on her face.  
"C-can y-you… can you n-not g-g-go out wi-with oth… Can you not go out with other boys. P-please" Natsu almost fainted while saying those words. Both of their faces turned completely red.  
"Well of course… He's Natsu after all. I didn't really expect a fairy tale confession. In fact I would have thought I was dreaming if this went any other way" Lucy started to drift off again.  
They both started to stare at each others eyes. After 5 seconds of silence it got awkward and Natsu started talking again.  
"Umh… f-forget what I j-just sa-" Natsus's words were cut off by Lucy's  
"Sure thing Natsu. Anything for you. But why'd you ask, would you want to go out with me instead?" Lucy started to tease Natsu.  
"W-would y-you?" Natsu started stuttering again with his face still red.  
"Of course, Weirdo" Lucy grinned as they both started laughing.  
Natsu put his palm on her cheek as he leaned towards for a kiss.  
"I can't believe this is happening" They both thought when closing her eyes.  
They both leaned towards each other and then their lips met. Lucy was surprised that Natsu's lips felt so soft even after all those fights plus eating fire and all. They felt so warm, she shivered through out her body and thought " it feels like it was meant to be". Natsu also was surprised, Lucy's lips so soft he couldn't pull away. They tasted like vanilla with cherries. Their tongues met each other, they started wrapping around each other. They continued kissing for 2 minutes until both of them ran out of air. As their lips pulled away moved his mouth down her neck as softly bit her.  
"Owww… what was that for?" Lucy whined with her cheeks still red as a tomato.  
"Nothing" Natsu answered with a grin. "Just marking you, so others would know your taken"  
"You know Natsu, not everybody is a dragon. They'll probably think a bat bit me or something" Lucy said when something hit her. " Wait a second… I remember Levy-chan having one of those marks on her neck. Does that mean?"  
"Yeah" Natsu answered smiling. "Gajeel found her mate".  
"Uhm.. Natsu…" The blonde asked tilting her head. "Is this so called 'claiming a mate'?" Lucy asked when her blush came back.  
"Uhm… Not exactly.. Claiming a mate is something BIGGER" Natsu answered while thinking where did she head that.  
Lucy started to get nervous when she understood what the dragon slayer had meant.  
"Don't worry Lucy, I'd never hurt you. You don't have to be nervous. I won't push you to do IT" Natsu said with one of his signature smiles. " We have all the time in the world" He said.  
'Time'. That word echoed in Lucy's head once again. She remembered how her future self wanted to confess to Natsu but she was too late. "She would have been so happy" Lucy thought as she layed on her new boyfriend's chest and hugged him.  
Smelling her sadness Natsu took her in. He softly took her chin and raised her head to face him. When seeing her sad eyes he kissed her once more.  
"Don't worry Luce. Everything will be alright" He smiled  
"Hey flame-brain have you seed Lu-" Gray ended his sentence after seeing them kiss.  
"It's what it looks like" Lucy shouted brushing uncontrollably.  
"It's not?" Natsu, Gray and Erza were confused.  
"Why does something like this always happen to meee!" Lucy screamed while covering her face in a pillow next to Natsu.  
"Don't worry Lucy" Erza said. "We won't tell anyone, right Gray?" She glared at Gray with anger in her eyes.  
"O-ofcourse w-w-we won't" Gray agreed while shivering from fear.  
"Ha Ice Princess peed her pants?" Natsu teased Gray.  
"Hey! I should be the one teasing you flame stick" Gray answered.  
"What about you friendship?" Erza looked at Natsu and Gray.  
" Ah. Y-yes. O-of course. Friendship, we're just having f-fun" They both stuttered  
"Aren't they just cute" Lucy giggled. " Especially Natsu" She smiled while looking at him. When she turned to Erza and asked "Uhm.. Erza. How did you know I would be here?".  
"We went to your room and we couldn't find you. Everything seemed normal except a book on your bed called "Dragon's behavior" we figured you'd be at Natsu's and from the looks of your future self's diary you had a lot on your mind" Erza explained.  
"YOU READ MY DIARY?!" Lucy shouted.  
"Well technically it's not yours so I didn't think you'd mind, don't worry I didn't let Gray see it." Erza said with a bit of sadness in her words.  
"What was in there to make you cry Erza?" Gray asked curiously.  
"Grief and pain" Both Lucy and Erza said at the same time.  
"Yosh! Let's have some fun! Let's go the guild I'm starving!." Natsu shouted with joy.

This one was a bit shorter I know. I feel like my first chapter was a bit too streched out. Tell me what you think, even if i already have the story created I can add a bit of details and jokes it depends if you want them.


	3. The Council

**Fairy God by NatsuLT**

**Chapter 3 - The Council**

A.N.

Was very excited when writting this chapter, It remimded me of One Piece when they were discussing Luffy as big threat. Anyway... hope you'll enjoy, cya. Copyright - Hiro Mashima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile not only our heroes were having a weird day.

Early in the morning Master Makarov was taking a walk by the ruins of the once known as capital of Fiore. He saw blood everywhere, the smell of destruction was still in the air. Although it was calm he could still hear screams of battle and pain. He looked depressed as If he was waiting for an answer. He looked up the sky, it was clear, the sun was shining and only few clouds were in the bright blue sky. The old man whispered to himself "Has it begun?". He continued walking around the ruins, while most of the corpses were taken away and buried, some of them remained. He stared at them and said "So young.. yet…" when a tear ran down his face. After walking around for 30 minutes he suddenly stoped and sat down on one of the bigger chunks of cement. When he heard a voice.  
"I believe we are thinking the same thing, friend" a bald old man said.  
"Has it begun eh?" Both Makarov and Yajima-san said sighting.  
"At the moment of the fight I thought yes, but now…" Makarov-dono said.  
"But now it's just too peaceful to think of it that way" Yajima-san nodded. " It seems that destiny gave us a light of hope or should I say flame"  
"Before the young celestial mage joined my guild, I would have never thought of it that way… but with everything what happened since then…" Gramps said with concern.  
"There's no point to think about it, is there? It's not like we can change destiny just because we were lucky to know the prophecy." Yajima-san said telepathacly as if he was cautious so no one would here them.  
"Even if it works put in the end. I don't think that anyone will be able to get over the past." Makarov said still with a sad tone in his words.  
"Anyway… I was informed by the Rune Knights that there will be a Grand Magic Council, first one in a hundred years. All guild masters and Wizard Saints are expected to show up." Yajima said.  
"I have a bad feeling about it, I guess we'll figure out is The End has started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you everyone for gathering on this historical event. Today the fate of the world will be decided." The Chairman of the Magic Council Gran Doma said with a angry tone.  
The hall was filled with the most powerful wizards in the world feeling worried for the future.  
"As you all may be aware of the tragedy that happened in Fiore 3 days ago also with Zeref the black mage wandering the earth for 7 years. The past event had led to believe that the Great War of Magic is starting. And it seems that a certain dragon will be the bearer of this great war." The chair man explained. "I've been keeping an eye on every detail that had happened since Zeref's awakening. The information I've gathered seems to not in our favor."  
"What do you mean" A group of old mages asked synchronically.  
"According to the man responsible for the destruction of Fiore's capital Crocus, Rogue Cheney from the future. The black dragon Acnologija destroys Earthland in just under a week." Gran Doma said with sadness. "But.."  
Everyone raised their eyes to the chairman.  
"There's someone bothering me a man who should not have lived and a man you has been in the center of Zeref's awakening." The chairman stopped as he briefed some air in. " That man is Natsu Dragneel."  
Makarov, Bob, Yajima, Goldmine and Porlyusica were shocked.  
"Makarov don-" Yajima said in Makarov's mindas he was soon ignored.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Makarov shouted at the chairman.  
"There's no need for anger Makarov" Gran Doma said. "I've decided not to take any actions without proof..but.."  
"BUT WHAT? These are just children you're talking about." Makarov shouted again."  
"I've been observing Dragneel since the incident in the Tower of Heaven. I've read all the reports about him until that event. He seemed like another young make with lots of potential in him. He's prone to destruction as usual with Fairy Tail but…" The chairman stopped again to brief in. "It seems that a mage out of nowhere defeated a Wizard Saint Jellal."  
The crowd quickly reacted with a surprise.  
"But… I've decided to ignore that but since then I've started to monitor all his actions. My decision repaid, he continued to impress me. He managed to get Lullaby to safety by defeating Erigor. Then came along the problem with Balam Alliance. Natsu Dragneel managed to defeat a master of a guild Oracion Seis Brain, after some time he again defeated his reborn personality Zero. I was astonished on how a simple mage had managed to defeat a Great Wizard Saint and a master of on the three strongest Dark Guilds twice. The young fire mage wasn't even an S-Class wizard. " The chairman kept talking.  
Makarov and Yajima started to sweat as if they've known to what he was getting at.  
"But everything what happened until the incident on Tenrou island blanks away on what happened there. Before continuing I want to apologize in advance Master Makarov for interrogating one of your guilds members, this matter could not be looked past and I don't regret what I did because the information I got was enough for me inprison Natsu Dragneel as he would be a danger to everyone on earthland and beyond." Gran Doma stoped as he saw Makarov starting to open his mouth.  
"Inprison...? Danger..? What nonsense are you talking about? Master replied with anger and worry in his words.  
"Let me continue." The chairman replied. " According to the information I gathered Natsu Dragneel was the one who defeated Master Hades also known as Purehito and creator of Balam Alliance. After hearing those news I immediately decided to interrogate Natsu Dragneel himself, I know he did it with a help of a few friends, but when I looked at the strength and magic power of his comrades It still didn't match anything to 1/10 of Hades power. With this information I decided to take his destiny into my own hands until I heard something I couldn't believe. As I was interrogating the blond celestial mage, Lucy Heatfilia she had a piece of information she wasn't even aware, it was stuck in her unconsciousness. Zeref and Natsu Dragneel came in contact on the Tenrou island. Although they have never met before and at the time Dragneel didn't know who the mage was. Zeref stated that 'You'll be the one to break me Natsu. But by the looks of it, you're not ready yet". Gran Doma finished. "I've decided to withdraw all my action from the mage until I figured out what he meant. But recently after interrogating a member of you guild I've found out that Natsu Dragneel should have died 3 days ago and yet he lives."  
The whole crowd was completely stoned by that story. Everyone but Team Makarov. They knew what was going on, but they decided to act foolishly.  
"I know I may sound in denial, but according to the information I gathered there were 2 possible futures, who's to say there weren't 3 or more. You told about how he managed to defeat all his strong foes, but you don't consider the fact that he had help every time he did, he had the power of feelings" Makarov calmly tried to argue.  
"The power of feelings huh? " Sabertooth's master muttered.  
"Alright, Makarov. I won't take any action against the young fire mage now, but I will be watching him." The chairman finished. "So much about this misunderstanding, now, let's continue with this meeting. The purpose we gathered here was to discuss The Great Magic War."  
"We dodged a bullet here Makarov" Yajima told in Gramps mind.  
"But for how long ?" Makarov thought to himself.

The Grand Magic Council continued for about 4 more hours, but Makarov couldn't leave the thought of Natsu and the event Gran Doma metioned that started with Lucy's arrival to the guild.  
"What does the future hold?" This was the thought that never left his mind that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What does Team Makarov know that other's don't? What so special about Natsu and Lucy? Stay tuned to find out :D**


	4. The Prophecy

**A/N**

**Promised daily upload and here you go, would have made one more chapter, but my PC broke so i had to do write with one with and old laptop and didn't have a lot of time on my hands. I wanted to upload a picture by now but this laptop wouldn't let me download anything :( I'm trying to make this story as close to Fairy Tail as possible so I'm not adding any of the characters aside from that God figure. Fairy tail copyright - Hiro Mashima. God copyright - Idk maybe first human to exist ^^**

**Fairy God by NatsuLT**

**Chapter 4: The Prophecy**

"Why were you chosen Lucy? What have you done to deserve such painful destiny?" Makarov continued to question himself.

**-Flashback-**

Year X740. It has been 4 years ince Team Makarov was created. It's members are : Makarov (3rd Master), Bob (Blue Peggasus Master), Goldmine (Quadro Cerberus Mater), Polyusica ( Healer), Yajima (Bald telepathy guy) and Rob ( The old man at the tower of heaven who protected Erza). They were particulary interested in One Magic, the source of all magic in the world. Ofcourse they went on varous missions S-Class and A-Class alike, but their ultimate goal was to uncover the truth. For 4 years they gathered clues, checked almost every rumor ant myth there is, but they never got anything useful. It happened 740 years ago, how come none of the generations alive never heard anything that would bring them closer to finding it and then they understoon. "Maybe the one who brought us magic, never wanted to be found? There's no point searching for it if it doesn't want to be found" That was Makarov told to his group after 4 long years of searching for it. And then out of nowhere he had a vision while talking to his friends. The vision showed a location of some sort of ruins in Fiore and a voice said "One Magic is not what ou think it is.". He tried to explain his vision to his comrades as they eventually agreed to check those ruins out, only one problem, nobody knew or heard of them. But it was trange for makarov as if he had the location wire-tapped in his brains. They went on the journey to find it without telling anyone as they understood that if they would find One Magic on information about it they would be in great danger from friends and enemies alike. One they arived to the ruins there was a quote written on the entrance : "Those who know destiny, are cursed to never reveal it". After reading that they immedeatly understood that whatever information they would find in there, will stay with them without being exposed. As they walked by the ruins they seemed quite weird, as if they weren't built to worship anyone, to live in there or even to celebrate.

" Oi are you sure there's anything in here" Rob asked.  
"Well… this is definitely the place I saw in my vision. But I don't get it myself what is the purpose of these ruin and if we'll find anything in here" Makarov replied.  
"Judging why the qoute on the entrance and that these ruins have no everyday purpose, I would asume that people who built this place knew what'll happen in the future. This plac in so unfamiliar because it's sort of a museum, but instead of exhibitions from the past, this museum holds information to the future. " Polyuisica explained.  
"A museum for the future? What would that mea-" Makarov's sentence was cut off when they found some sort of painted wall.  
The wall had pictured a huge dragon roaring onto a man with flaming fists, just like the one the king of Fiore has in the future.  
"What is that?" Bob asked  
"How should we know BAKA?" Everyone shouted in sync.  
"When the world will come to great inbalance and evil with start to take over, a ma-" Yajima stopped when iterrupted by one of his friends.  
"Oi what are you blabering about Yajima?" Makarov said.  
"There are herogliphs inprinted on the wall around the picture, although I have never seen anything like them before I can read them thanks to my telepathy magic" yajima explained and continued to read " a man or no, not a man. A son of Father, who gave us light and power, will cleanse the world of great evils and will shape an Era Of Peace. That man is also known as One Magic." Yajima stopped for a bit becouse the heroglyph seemed to have ended, but there was more on the bottom, but they were damaged and he couldn't make out every word. "The son of god will have to sacrifise … divine power … in his blood" Yajima finished.  
"To sacrifise divine power in his blood?" Makarov's face went curious.  
"No. There are words missing there, I won't be able to complete it even if we polih this wall. There's no point of guessing what that means, there are from 5 to 10 words missing." Yajima explained  
"I guess this dragon would be Acnologia" Rob changed the topic.  
"You mean he Black Dragon?" Bob asked while looking at Rob.  
" No BAKA! The one with fluffy wings and cottong candy tongue." Poluysice sarcasticly made fun out of Bob.  
"Hmm… I guess that man would be One Magic, 'cleansethe world of grat evils' so I guess Acnologia is one the great evils and that man with flaming fists must be One Magic." Goldmine added after staring at that illutration for the whole time.  
Everyone scattered around the ruins looking for more information, unfortunately with no succses they decided to leave. When all of a sudden Makarov noticed a tall man with black robes and white long beard.  
"Are you the one who showed me that vision?" Makarov asked.  
"Yes." The man replied with a relaxing tone.  
"Why?" Makarov kept asking questions  
"Becouse you're from Fairy Tail, the guild who'll raise my son. And one more thing, for a man to achieve it's inner power he mut loose the one he loves the most" With those words the myterous man dissapeard into the wind like sand.

**-Flashback end-**

"Even at that time you knew exactly what I was gonna ask and you managed to anwser me 50 years in the future… But still… Making a young and innocent girl a sacrifise when she has nothing to do with this is just wrong.." Makarov finished with anger in his words.  
"Hello 3rd" A cute girly voice appeared.  
"M-Mavis!? What are you doing here?" Gramps said with surprise.  
"Purehito showed you Lumen Histoire, but he never told you what it was, becouse he didn't know. Right?" Mavis said cheerfully  
"Yes" Makarov nodded.  
"Lumen Hitoire is a part of His Grace, after seeing your memory just now, I realized that you have already met him, so there's no point in hiding the truth" Young girl grinned  
"You saw my memory?" Gramps became nervous. " It wasn't suppose to be possible to share knowledge of destiny with others".  
"Well.. technically I'm dead and I have been to those ruins aswell. His Grace told me to create a guild when he handed me Lumen Histoire." Mavis drowned in her thoughts. " He said it was a piece of him, so my son would feel like home. That's why it's our darkest secret and brightest light" mavi explained to Makarov.  
"And what about Lucy?" Makarov was still concerned  
"God works in mysterous ways I guess. But I have a feeling that he loves his son and he wouldn't leave him in pain" Mavis tarted guessing.  
"It's Lucy I'm worried about not Natsu, he might as well be immortal if he already isn't, but she's so fragile I wonder if she'll be alive in the end." Makarov finsihed.

So much for this topic, wanted to give you an insight to where this story will be going in the future. Next chapters will continue mostly about Nalu.

**SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT I'm warning you, there will be a spoiler after this message. SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT.**

Makarov gave hints about Lucy's death, don't be afraid this isn't a tragedy so that's not something you have to worry about. Although she will die Natsu will immediatly bring her back to life because he's you guessed it - a god. However that is still not the ending of this story jut about 2/3 of it. If you're reading this only because of NaLu, there'll be a lemon at Chapter 6 so keep waiting ^^.


	5. Relationship

**Fairy God by NatsuLT**

**Chapter 5 - Relationship**

A/N

Sorry for being late ;(. I was away on a trip to a lake so there wasn't any practical way for me to write this chapter, no internet connection of course apart from mobile networks, but they cost a fortune.

**Review please.**

**I would also like to give a shotout to -zippy44- and HinamoriMomi21 on deviant art, for their amazing art skills and to Flame and Keys studios ( user/KeysFlamesStds) for giving me inspiration.**

Lucy's POV.

Immediately when we left the hospital Natsu ran away saying we'll meet up at the guild. _Congratulations Lucy… You've managed to get yourself a perfect boyfriend who doesn't even want to be with you... Well I'm not mad at him he's Natsu after all… but still I hope dragon's treat their mates like princesses._ While I was talking to myself I haven't even noticed that my cheeks started to get redder and redder with every second of me thinking about Natsu. I tried to hide my face from Gray and Erza but they still noticed.  
"Natsu, are feeling all right?" Erza asked looking concerned at me.  
"Y-yeah.. everything's good" I replied thinking _Lucy you have to stop this. You don't want to be teased by others because you're thinking about Natsu all the time. We kissed each other and it felt amazing, but we're a couple now… You can't start fainting every time you see him.  
_"She's probably thinking of flame-stick, _Ne Lu-chan_?" Gray started teasing me and I started blushing even more. _It's bad enough I can't stop thinking about him, but Gray has to tease me even more! Ah.. my life is a mess… I wish I could go home and lay in my bed till night comes, but of course Natsu will barge in through the window anyway so it wont help… It's not that I don't like it it's just... just.. ah who am I trying to fool, I love when he comes and stays for the night, but he just HAS to eat ALL the food and take up the WHOLE bed to himself… damn it Lucy you have to stop thinking about him… you don't want your face to be a tomato all day long.  
_"Gray! Stop teasing Lucy. Can't you just be happy for your best-friend that he has finally found himself a girlfriend?" Erza started to scold Gray, but unintentionally made be blush even more.  
"But he's not my best-" Gray was immediately cut off by Erza.  
"Silence! Or do you want to taste steel in you mouth?" Erza glared ant Gray and some weird evil aura started to grow behind Erza's body.  
"Y-yeah m-mistress" Gray started stuttering. I started to giggle and I was a bit surprised.  
"Natsu never had a girlfriend? I mean he never hung out with anyone else but you guys?" I was surprised. _How come Natsu never went out with anyone? He's cute, muscular, funny, caring and adorable, sure he can be a bit childish and immature but still.. how come no one has asked him out?  
_"Uhmm not that I can remember any, there was Lisanna, but he always complained about her. He felt as if he was forced to be with her just because she was Happy's mother. Of course when she supposedly

died Natsu felt very sad because he felt responsible for pushing her away. In fact I've never seen Natsu hanging out with someone willingly so much as you. Even when you first came to the guild, Natsu was very close to you and never left your side. " Erza finished and started to blush.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"N-nothing r-really…" Erza started to blush even more.  
"Don't worry Erza, you can tell me" I was very eager to know what she was thinking.  
"Uhm… I think it might have been l-love at first sight" Both of our faces looked like tomatoes at that moment even Gray started laughing.  
"Pfftf- Ha ha ha" Gray burst out from laughter. "Uhm.. now that I think of it, Erza never a boyfriend either" Gray finished his sentence and stopped thinking "Oh shit". When I turned I saw Erza's eyes turn into red demon-eyes her hair started to flow upwards just like Mirajane's transformations and the evil aura surfaced again behind her. _I've never seen Erza being this mad at the boys, maybe Gray hit a soft spot?.  
_" Erza? *gulp* HELP MEE!" Gray ran off to the guild as fast as possible.  
When we arrived at the guild Erza was dragging unconscious and bloody Gray.  
"Ahoyy mina!" I shouted when we stepped into the guild. It was active as always, everyone was drinking and fighting .  
"Hello Lu-chan!" "Hi Lucy!" "Are you doing well Bunny-Girl?" Everyone seemed very happy and cheerful after we became strongest guild in Fiore again. Even Gajeel looked happier than ever, but I figured it's because Levy-chan is sitting beside him. When I walked up to the bar Mirajane had a smile on her face as always.  
"Juvia wants to know what happen to Gray-sama" Juvia asked me and the rest of the girls nodded as well.  
"Uhm… Erza happened." I giggled and rest of the girls started to as well except for Juvia. She still looked traumatized after she saw Gray killed before Ultear switched places with him.  
"Don't worry Juvia. Gray will be alright, like he always does." I tried to cheer her up.  
"Not always…" Juvia said and started to cry. I saw how Gray noticed Juvia and approached her.  
"Don't be sad, Juvia. I'll be alright and I want you to be as well." He started blushing and hugged her as they both walked away.  
"Awww… What a cute couple." Everyone sighted together.  
"Speaking of couples…" Mirajane's eyes turned to red demon-eyes as Erza's. " How are thing between you and Natsu?" She started looking at me. _Oh god… not again. I managed to clear my mind for few minutes and she has to remind me every time I see her. How are we going to announce that we're a couple. _ I started blushing ferociously again.  
"Uh-uhmm… W-well m-me and N-Natsu are d-" "Luceeee!" Natsu had cut me off in the sentence and I was very happy to have avoided another awkward moment today.  
"Natsuu! Where have you been?" I shouted with joy.  
"Come with me Luce, I want to show you something" he invited me out of the guild. We walked few meters away from the guild's door when Natsu stopped and took something out of this pocket.  
"I made something for you Luce." He said calmly with one of his grins. He took out a folded napkin. _OH MY GOD! What could it be. I'm so excited! I wonder if it's a ring or a bracelet… but wait.. knowing Natsu it's probably some sort of biscuit fist.  
"_Here you go, beautiful" Natsu took out a golden necklace with a key-shaped glass ornament and inside it there was a heart-shaped flamed. Natsu turned me around as he put the necklace on me. "Do you like it? I made it myself apart from the golden chain." He started to blush.  
"I love it Natsu." Tears started flowing from my eyes. "But not as much as I love you".  
Slowly our faces started to drift off to each others. He put his warm soft hands on my cheeks, I could feel my hear racing as if I was falling from heaven. I slowly wrapped my hands around his waist when I felt his warm, muscular body turning hotter and hotter. We both closed our eyes when our lips met. Neither of us was a good kisser but our inexperience was out-weighted by our passion. When our tongues collided a battle of dominance ensued as if we were fighting about who loves who more. I pulled him closer to me and as our bodies touched I could feel his hear racing along with mine in sync. It felt the same as it did the last time, it felt like we were destined to be with each other. _I barely restrained our last kiss in my mind, what I'm going to do THIS time?_ After a long kiss we managed to pull away looking each other in the eyes. As he slowly started to brush his fingers against my cheeks he replied " I love you too, Luce" after those words I couldn't imagine this moment getting better than it already was.  
"It fells warm, the necklace" I said.  
"Of course it does" Natsu grinned again. "It's the flame of my love".  
"Awwwww…." The whole guild gasped simultaneously. _Where did they come from!? How long have they seen us? How long have we kissed? _Those were the thoughts that popped into my head right away.  
"I guess we don't have to tell them now" Natsu smiled as he kissed me one more time. _  
That Natsu… he always finds the best in everything…_


End file.
